


Unravel

by Lidsworth



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Psychological, slight insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sudoh's punishment begins on a cold bed in the white hospital room , as he silently waits for Asami to come and finish him off, for good. Though insanity reaches him long before Asami gets a chance to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basing this off of a song called Unravel (it's the opening of Tokyo Ghoul), which is pure awesomeness, so you should go listen to it. I've taken lyrics from it, and embedded them into this. I hope you like this, because as of now, Sudoh is officially my favorite character. Also, to whom it may concern, I'm almost done with the latest chapter of Responsibility, though my computer restarted itself randomly (like it always it does), and with it took half of the chapter which I was planning to post today, so give me until tomorrow (given that my classmates don't accidently kick my computer out of its charger), and there will be a new chapter of responsibility!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Vf.  
> btw, here's a link to the song, go listen to it while reading, it's epic->http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFLutNRJa0s

After hours of wailing in agony and self pity, Sudoh reluctantly accepted that he only had two ways out of the heavily guarded room. Either through the closed window, that with a flip of the aged locks, could be opened quickly and swiftly, or through Asami's hand, which most likely would be holding a very large, very loaded pistol.

 

Either choice of escape would surely result on Sudoh's brains being splattered on some flat surface, be it the smooth, tiled hospital floor, or the rough concrete side walk, feet below the window ledge.

 

Not to mention, he was riddled with pain, all around. It felt as if some idiots had dropped an open box of hot knives atop of his body, and refused to pick them up. There had been no pain medication administered to him, as Asami had asked that he feel the full blow of “what he put Akhito through”, therefore, pain medication was never an option.

 

He was hoping that the pain would kill him before Asami did.

 

Asami would surely torture him, and the absence of pain medication was certainly just the beginning. There was more to come.

 

_As I'm broken,I stop breathing. I can't untie, can't untie anymore. Even reality freezes _

 

A thought came to his tattered ego. How long would It be before Asami actually killed him? How many hours of endless psychological and physical torture would he have to bear? Days, months, years? And this was only the beginning, wasn't it? Sudoh hadn't realized that his breathing had increased considerably, that the pain had began to branch off into even the dead parts of his body, like his hair and fingernails.

 

Or was it fear radiating within him?

 

Pain paved way for memories, memories he wanted to forget.

 

Takaba and Asami beside one another, Takaba not paying him any attention, like he was some sort of insect. Takaba was the new Sudoh, no longer was he a photographer, he was one of “them”, one of Asami's minions.

But Asami loved him! He wasn't a minion, he was his lover, right? Asami didn't love Sudoh, he hated him now, hated him more than anything.

 

They were breaking him, these poisonous thoughts were breaking him! This was torture, self inflicted torture. Was this what Asami wanted for him? Was this how Asami planned to break him, by indirectly driving him insane.

 

 _Breakable, unbreakable,collapseable,uncollapseable_ __  
  
He had to pull himself together, he had to get out of this mess. The hospital air was contaminating him, that must have been Asami's doing too! Perhaps he put some sort of potent drug into the vents, maybe some deadly liquid in the IV? Was Asami poisoning him, were his thoughts fault of his own?

 

With that being said, he tore the IV out of his wrist and tossed it to the bed. The room was heavily guarded _at_ the doors. No one was inside, no one expected him to jump out of the window, no one expected him to do something so reckless. Something so Akihito. 

 

But if Akihito was becoming Suodh, was It a sin for the model to become the reckless photographer? Maybe then, Asami would start noticing him?

 

Maybe he wouldn't and maybe Sudoh could be his own person? Was it really that unacceptable to be his own person now? Free of Asami, free of Akihito? Must this new person be labeled.

 

_Having stood in a shaken, distorted world, I become transparent and unable to be seen._

 

Pushing himself off of the bed, he hissed in agony as sharp jolts of pain tingled throughout his body. Someone once told him to ignore a pain, you'd have to exchange a pain. So he bit his lip until it bleed, and until his eyes watered.

 

_Don't look for me, don't look at me._

 

Each step was more agonizing than the previous, and by now, he was certain that his tooth had torn through his soft lip in his attempt to diverge the pain elsewhere. Each step saw Sudoh collapsing, yet his perseverance never died down.

 

Every memory of Asami and Takaba together, of Asami and Takaba separated, he burned into ashes in his mind. He used the smoke as mental fuel to get him to the window. Every step was needles to the soles of his feet, distance away from his freedom.

 

He'd be his own person now. Not Asami's closet lover, not some cheap version of Akihito, not even Sudoh Shuu anymore. Sudoh Shuu was a vindictive bastard.

He could no longer be that person, or else he'd fall again.

 

_I was changed, I couldn't have been changed. Two intertwine, two are destroyed._

 

With an overly dramatic fall, his hand grasped the ledge of the window, and thin fingers fiddled with the locks. Biting his lip harder than ever, he felt warm blood pool down his chin and neck, staining the white shirt he wore and splattering on the ground.

 

The pain was especially bad now, as each touch on the smooth lock sent shocks down his spine and throughout his entire being. Even with his teeth piercing straight through his lip, the closer he was to the window, the worse his overall pain grew.

 

With a cry, he stepped onto the ledge with a shaky pose, swinging the window open, letting the glass panels beat against the side of the brick. The air licked at his locks, slashed at his face and whistled at him like catcalls. He looked down below, feet, stories, miles below. The pure shock of the distance nearly had him falling back.

 

“ It's too far...you'll die...you'll really die...Maybe torture is better....They'll both hurt, won't they...I don't want to die....I don't want to be killed by Asami...I don't want to be hurt”

 

_Breakable,unbreakable, collapseable, uncollapseable_

 

He forced himself forward, knuckles white at the edge of the window frame. This was it, no backing down now. He had to eradicate himself, eliminate himself if he wanted to be free. Be his own person, rid himself of his vile vindictive self.  
  


_I can't contaminate you_

 

Behind him, the door clicked open, and the smell of strong cologne and Dunhill filled the small atmosphere. He supposed days ago, the smells would've been alluring to him, that he would've died to be submerged in their suffocating cloud. He used to yearn to submerge himself in the smell—in Asami's smell—because that was as close to the man as he could ever get. He wasn't Akihito.

 

_Loneliness wraps around, widening infinitely. Memories that laughed innocently pierce into me._

 

He pushed himself off, allowing his legs to swing over and to be met with the thick walls of air. Sighing, he closed his eyes, and began to slowly push off.

 

_Before our future melts away, Remember me._

 

Hands were around his form instantly, and by the sounds of the ruckuss behind him, he would’ve sworn that he heard a familiar photographer scream in protest. But it was too late, Sudoh shook himself out of the grip like a dying animal, fighting for it's last bits of life.

 

The air felt nice, especially as he fell through it. The sounds of tendrils whipping at his ears, screams from above, cars and lights below him, things he'd no longer see, things he'd miss, things that made no sense anymore.

 

_ Don't forget me, don't forget me, don't forget me, don't forget me _

 

Air kissed at his face, cut at his cheeks, paradise was feet away, on a hard, cold concrete side walk. He could no longer turn back, he could no longer regret his death.

 

_Paralyzed by how I've changed. Paradise in that I can't be changed. Remember me_

 

Death never felt so soft, yet prickly at the same time, equip with glass and broken bottles and a bent wire or two lodged in his arm. It was then that Sudoh noticed that while free falling, he'd closed his eyes in hopes of averting his gaze from his spattered brains.

 

But as he opened them, slowly, he realized that he was not on concrete. Rather, he was in a trash truck, one that steadily resumed its morning rounds.

 

Luck?

 

He felt different somehow, like he had died, but not literally died. Maybe death of the spirit? Maybe death of the soul? Who knew, but as the trash truck continued down the road, and stopped, continued, and stopped, Sudoh thanked whatever God that was up in the blue sky that he hadn't died, that he'd been spared for some strange reason.

 

Now it was time for him to rediscover who he was.

 

_Tell me, tell me. Is there someone inside me?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! And as promised, Responsibility will be coming up pretty shortly, so look out for it! May God keep you all in His love, as I'll keep many of you in my love, as someone very close to our community past away today, and as usual, a life changing event, no matter it's weight makes one more aware of that which is going on around them and that which can be taken away or neglected.  
> So again, Responsibility next, and I hope you enjoyed this, have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
